The Elf and the Clone
by keller75863548274483
Summary: What if Megan wasn't the only girl that joined the team that day, what if she is Megan's best friend. Join Siobhan the ljolsafar as she joins Young justice with the missions, and as she starts to fall for Superboy. Full summary inside. SuperboyxSiobhan Superboy x Siobhan
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Megan wasn't the only girl that joined the team that day, what if she is Megan's best friend. And that girl has really long black hair, light blue skin, with a tattoo on her face, and elf ears. Her name is Siobhan Amethyst Morningwood and she is joining the team Young Justice to fight crime and beat the bad guys. But what will happen when a certain attractive clone meets this beautiful elf, will it be love at first sight? SuperboyxSiobhan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I made Siobhan up on my favorite game.

And sorry this is a short chapter, but basically Megan and Siobhan had already met and she is with her when they meet the team. Oh and everybody know about ljosalfars and their world, and Superboy learned about them from the genomorphs when he was in his pod in Cadmus.

* * *

Siobhan's profile:

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Weight: 120 lbs

Looks: She is a ljosalfar, a type of elf; she has light blue skin, natural pink lips, long pointy ears, long black hair that is up in a pony tail, no bangs, and some loose hair that comes down on the sides of her face **(and she doesn't have a hair tie, her hair is long enough where she can use her hair to put it in a pony tail)**, and golden brown eyes **(she is very beautiful)**. From all the fighting and training she has done she is pretty muscular **(you can see an outline of a six pack on her stomach)**, hourglass figure, and her cup size is a c-cup. Has a tattoo on her face that is solid black and its three arrows that get smaller on her forehead and cheeks. **(And before I forget, she looks her age.)**

Outfit: When in battle she wears a sexy female ninja outfit, a skin tight tank top like top that is made from a very strong material along with her bottoms that looks like a skirt but its short shorts with combat boots that reaches to half of her calves **(that's where she keeps her daggers)**, black fingerless gloves that reaches up to half of her upper arms, and a ninja mask that cover the lower half of her face and she only wears the mask on missions. Her casual clothing is a simple white v-neck short sleeve shirt, a nice fitted black leather jacket, dark denim skinny jeans, and 1 inch heeled black boots that reaches her knees. Oh and before I forget, she always carries around a dark brown leather messenger bag that carries all of her essentials and it's a magical bag that can fit over 1000 items in it which is a good thing because she has a lot of stuff with her.

Abilities: Very strong and fast, can use lightning, fire, earth, and ice. She is a very good fighter, can make potions and make her own weapons and clothes, very good persuasive skills, lock picking, and dispelling, and is very stealthy and quiet like she is a well trained ninja. Also, when the situation demands it, she can use a power she can only use to take down multiple enemies. Oh and she can talk to the spirits of the elements to help give her and her team a boost or to help learn new moves with her powers. And because she trained with Manhunter for two years she can morph her clothes and that is it.

Voice: she has a Scottish accent when she talks, think Merida from Brave.

Weapons: a huge giant flaming hammer, which can also shrink down to a normal size hammer, a pair of electric daggers.

Personality: When people first meet her she looks really intimidating, but when you actually get to know her she has a pure heart, very kind and understanding, head strong and determined, honest, loyal, can be stubborn, patient, hardly ever gets mad, calm and collected, loves to fight and train, really smart in a battle, very brave and adventurous, and cares a lot about her friends. Her biggest flaw is that she has absolutely no fears.

Likes: She very much likes fighting and training, either herself or somebody else. Making potions, weapons, and armor, good honest people, going on adventures and exploring places she has never been to, using her magical abilities, daggers and hammers, helping somebody who needs it, and picking locks.

Dislikes: any form of crime and criminals, heartless people, being called a 'weak little girl', people under estimating her abilities, monsters, and seeing the people she cares about get hurt.

Home: Lived in the countryside of Scotland in secret with her master/father for 14 years

History: Her mother died when she was born, and her father died of an illness a few weeks after her 14th birthday. And her dad was very good friends with the Martian Manhunter, he took her in and luckily her father show him about their powers and etc. so Manhunter help train her.

* * *

Prologue

**Mount Justice, July 8, 08:00, EDT**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training. **I** will deploy you on missions." Said the Dark Knight, Batman, said to Kid Flash/ Wally, Aqualad/ Kaldur, Robin/ Dick, and Superboy.

"Real missions?" Robin asked his mentor with hope in his voice.

"Yes, but covert." Batman said

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." the Flash stepped forward and pointed to the yellow lightning bolt on his chest "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

Aquaman nodded before adding gravely "But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool . . . wait six?" Dick's chuckle gave way to confusion when he only counted only four people. Soon all four sidekicks heard footsteps become audible behind them.

They all turned to see Martian Manhunter walk into the light accompanied by two other figures, both female, and physically no older than sixteen years old. One had green skin but had a head of long full bodied red hair, red lips and amber colored eyes. She wore a white top with a red X with a short blue cape and matching blue skirt, gloves and boots. The other girl was dressed like a ninja and when the guys saw her **(if you want to know what she looks like scroll back to Siobhan's profile at the top)**, but mostly Wally, they couldn't take their eyes off of her.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian" Batman introduced the first girl. "Hi" Miss Martian gave a shy wave. "And this is Miss Martian's friend Siobhan." Batman introduced the blue skinned girl. "Hey" Siobhan said with nothing but confidence in her voice, and with a Scottish accent.

"So we have one really cute girl and a really hot Scottish girl on this team now?! Liking this gig more every minute." Wally muttered to the other boys before stepping forwards. "Uh . . . welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"Dude totally not cool!" Robin cried out indignantly.

Miss Martian and Siobhan couldn't help but giggle "We are honored to be included" Miss Martian said while Siobhan slightly bowed. Aqualad, Robin and Wally stepped forward and began introducing themselves to their new teammates.

"Hey Superboy, why don't you come over here and meet Miss M and Siobhan." Robin said with a grin, gesturing for Superboy to come over and be apart of the group. Superboy walked over and as he was getting closer to the group he got a closer look at the two girls, but when he saw Siobhan he **REALLY **couldn't take his eyes of her. He had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful, and the moment he looked at her she took his breath away, his heart skipped a beat and he felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. And when Siobhan saw Superboy, it was the exact same thing with her. As Superboy walked over Siobhan molded her shirt to match his, she gave him her one of a kind smile showing her pure white teeth, the action caused him to turn his cheeks a light shade of pink, and said "I like your t-shirt." she said smiling again.

There was a pause and then Superboy gave her a small smile, which caused Siobhan to lightly blush.

As this was happening the group couldn't help but think of the situation:

Miss Martian: _"Aww! These two would make such an amazing couple. I think they're perfect for each other"_

Robin: _"I don't think Wally will have a chance with her, 'cause it looks like Superboy already likes her without even knowing it."_

Aqualad: _"I think I am seeing the beginning of a new couple."_

Wally: _"Dude, she is so cute when she blushes."_

Superboy's smile widened slightly as did Aqualad who crossed his arms before saying proudly.

"Today is the day."

* * *

Ok now I want to know what you think, and be nice about it please because this is the first time I have ever written fanfiction.

Now please review and favorite it and I will have the 2nd chapter up in no time

This is Keller75863548274483 saying bye-bye.


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

Hey everybody I'm back and I am sorry that it took me this long to update the computer was being very bad. Any who on with the story, second chapter of "The Elf and the Clone".

And before I forget to mention, this chapter is certainly longer than the first chapter =)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_*__Talking telepathically__*_

* * *

**Welcome to Happy Harbor**

**Mount Justice, July 18, 11:16 EDT**

"Recognized: Robin B 01, Kid Flash B 03." A computerized voice called out as the cave's zeta-tube teleporter activated and the two teens, now dressed in civilian garb stepped out of nowhere in a flash of yellow light. Robin was dressed in black pats, a green hoodie and black jacket and a pair of wrap around shades. Kid Flash was dressed in jeans, and a yellow t-shirt with a red overshirt unbuttoned on top. The two looked at each other and grinned before running to the middle of the room. It was a large circular room, mostly empty except for the holoscreens and the rest of the team also in civilian clothes looking at the screens intently.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash urged.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad grinned. The Atlantean was dressed in black and blue jogging gear.

"Let's go!" Siobhan exclaimed wearing a white short sleeve v-neck shirt, a black fitted leather jacket, dark denim skinny jeans, and 1-inched heeled black boots that reaches just below her knees.

"What are we waiting for?" Kid Flash grinned holding up a fist before running out the door followed closely by Robin then by Aqualad then Superboy who is wearing cargo pants, combat boots, a black superman t-shirt and a leather jacket, and Miss Martian who's floating in the air next to him wearing a pink skirt, white shirt, a matching pink sweater, and slippers complete with knee high white socks.

* * *

Outside the cave a section of ground lowered with a hiss, revealing a hidden entrance to the cave inside. As the five teens walked outside a red android suspended in the air by a red twister began to lower himself to the ground.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash greeted, waving enthusiastically at the android.

"Greetings." the wind controlling hero replied in a monotone. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" he asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad explained. Everyone gave the red android hopeful looks.

"Mission assignment is the Batman's responsibility." the android answered.

"But it's been over a week and nothing –" Robin started to protest only to get cut off by Red Tornado.

"You will be tested soon enough." Red Tornado said holding up a hand to stop the arguments. "For the time being simply enjoy each others company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad reminded him.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." he suggested walking past them into the hollowed out mountain.

Kid Flash punched Robin's arm in frustration and muttered "Keep busy." angrily.

"Does he really think we're falling for this?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Oh, I'll find out!" Miss Martian said eagerly staring at Red Tornado.

"Recognized: Red Tornado 16." The caves computer intoned after scanning and confirming Red Tornado's identity.

"I–I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic." She apologized. "I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though." Kid Flash comforted. "So uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Tch, we all know what you're thinking now." Robin gripped elbowing him in the side. "Ow" the speedster muttered.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said.

"Well, Superboy Siobhan and I live her," Miss Martian began, "so we can play tour guides." Siobhan finished.

"Don't look at me." Superboy responded when the others turned to look at him as well.

"We won't." Kid Flash said turning back around to look at Miss Martian and Siobhan. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"They never said private!" Robin protested

"Team building." Siobhan said with a stern voice that made everyone immediatley shut up.

"We all go." Aqualad added calmly.

Robin roughly jerked Kid Flash behind him by the elbow as the speedster tried to get close to the martian and elf girls who was getting into their roles as tour guides. "So, this would be our front door . . ."

* * *

"And this would be the back." They finished, leading them out onto a small outcropping of rock higher up on the other side of the mountain. "The cave is actually the entire mountain." Siobhan explained as they walked back inside. "How did the cave become like this?" she asked.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash answered trying to impress the two pretty girls.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave's secret location was . . . compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asked, not seeing the logic. "Yeah, that makes sense." he scoffed.

"If villains know about the cave we must be on constant alert!" Miss Martian realized sounding worried.

Robin took her hand and explained to her "The bad guys know we know that they know about the cave so they'll never think to look here." Miss Martian gave him a confused look. Wally was going to try but Siobhan beat him by saying "We're hiding in plain sight. No one would even think about looking for this place in a mountain. Am I right?" Robin and Kid Flash were a little stunned that she figured it out so quickly and both thought _"Wow she is smart."_

Then smoke started to fill Siobhan's and Superboy's noses "I smell smoke." they said taking a few sniffs.

Miss Martian gasped in horror. "My cookies!" she exclaimed floating quickly down the hall. In the kitchen smoke was leaking from one of the ovens. Using her telekinesis the martian opened the oven and pulled out a tray covered in smoking black lumps. "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode seventeen of, heh never mind." she laughed nervously.

"I bet they'd have tasted great! He doesn't seem to mind." Robin grinned nodding at Kid Flash who was busy crunching down one some of the 'cookies'.

"I . . . have a serious metabolism." he said sheepishly.

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian replied sounding confused, while Siobhan quirked an eyebrow looking at the young speedster.

"It was kind of you to make any." Aqualad said.

"Thanks Aqualad." she nodded.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. My friends call me Kaldur." he smiled.

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash said leaning over the counter, trying to look and sound smooth. "See I already trust you two with my secret ID. Unlike mister dark glasses over here." he said gesturing at Robin who put his hands on his hips and glared at Wally. "See, Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling any body his real name." the slight laugh in his voice prompted Siobhan to flick his head earning a yelp of pain. "Did you flick me or hit me?" Wally asked. "I only flicked you." Wally looked at her with wide eyes surprised that a flick from this girl would feel like she actually hit you. "And don't tease or make fun of him, or even mock him, for not telling us his identity. He has his reasons so let him be Wally." She turned to face Robin who smiled at her and mouthed 'thank you', she smiled back at him saying 'you're welcome'.

"Well you guys know my name but not my full name. My full name is Siobhan Amethyst Morningwood." she said with a smile on her face. "That's some name you got." Robin said.

"And mine's no secret." Miss Martian said cheerfully. "it's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." She gushed.

At this point Superboy pushed of from where he had been leaning on the counter and began walking away. *_Don't worry Superboy.*_ M'gann said telepathically making him grunt in shock *_We'll find you an earth name too._* she comforted.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled angrily at M'gann making the others look at her as well.

*_W-what's wrong? I don't understand._* she said to the rest of them the same way causing everyone, except Siobhan, to grip their heads. *_Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically, even Siobhan and I do it._*

"M'gann stop!" Kaldur snapped at her making the green skinned girl jerk back.

Seeing her friend in her situation Siobhan walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "It's alright M'gann, but you have to remember that things aren't the same on Earth as they are on Mars. Here nonconsensual telepathic communication is considered an extreme invasion of privacy to anyone who isn't experienced with it and you also have to remember that you and I have been talking telepathically for a while now and that I'm used to it, but the guys aren't." she explained like a mother explaining something to her child.

"Besides, Cadmus's creepy little psychic g-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally said putting a hand to the side of his mouth conspiratorially and pointing at Superboy.

"I-I didn't mean to–" she began verbally.

"Just stay out!" Superboy snarled, stalking over to their green couch and sitting down.

M'gann looked down sadly until a thought came to her and she hit herself lightly on the head. "Hello Megan! I know what we could do!" Using her telekinesis to make herself fly, the martian lead them out of the room.

Siobhan stayed behind though, intent on talking to Superboy. "You overreacted you know." she said firmly.

"So?" Superboy replied angrily

"So, you need to learn how to control that temper of yours. Otherwise you're going to make a mistake that can get someone else killed." Siobhan snapped.

"Don't give me orders!" Superboy snarled standing up.

Not backing down from this, Siobhan walked up to Superboy and stood her ground "I'm not. I am just giving you some advice!" she snapped back before sighing to calm herselft down to controll her own temper. "Look. I'm trying to be your friend, we all are. But you need to be willing to let us in before that can happen." Holding out a hand she looked him dead in the eye. "Will you give us another chance?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

Superboy looked at the offered hand for a moment before smiling slightly and placing his hand in her's, the action caused them both to blush lightly. "One more." he agreed. The two teens then went to catch up with the others, not realizing that they were holding hands.

* * *

"It's my martian bio-ship!" M'gann said as the elevator doors pinged open. The thing she was talking about was an oval shaped red pod with black markings.

"Cute." Wally commented. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it up." M'gann said. "Ah I see you're showing them your ship." the group turned around to see Siobhan and Superboy walking in behind them, still holding hands. Wally and M'gann noticed first then Robin and Kaldur.

"I see you two have gotten friendly with each other." Robin said teasing them. Not knowing what he meant, they tiltled their heads to the side.

"Ahem." M'gann cleared her throat getting their attention. She was looking at their hands hoping to get them to notice what they were obliviously doing. Following her gaze, both Superboy and Siobhan looked down to see their hands. They quickly released their hold each others hands and slightly turned away from each other both gaining some red on their cheeks, Superboy was rubbing the back oh his neck out of embarrassment.

An awkward silence came over them and it bothered Siobhan 'cause she never liked anything that made her feel uncomfortable. "So Megan," she said breaking it "are you going to wake it up?"

Smiling M'gann nodded and holding up a hands told the ship to wake up. The bio-ship then shifted from a pod to a ship with a cockpit between two somewhat triangular wings. With another wave of her hand the ship levitated slightly and turned to that the rear was facing them. The wall n the back of the cockpit flowed down, opening the ship and also forming a walkway at the same time.

"Well? Are you coming?" M'gann and Siobhan asked at the same time both smiling at the gobsmacked expressions on the faces of Wally, Kaldur, and Robin. Superboy looked indifferent, but was secretly stealing glances at the smiling blue elf and thought_"I can't stop looking at her, and why do I miss having her hand in mine?" _

Snapping out of their dazes they then followed the two girls onto the ship.

* * *

The inside of the ship was mostly purple and pink. The doors blocking their pather melted into the walls at another mental command from M'gann revealing a virually empty room. Chairs and control panels then formed from the floor ulp at another command. "Strap in for launch." M'gann said. Robin and Wally looked at each other then quickly sitting down in the chairs which then proceeded to strap them in.

"Woah!" Robin exclaimed when he was strapped in.

"Cool." Wally said casually.

What nobody realized, except for Siobhan, was that there were only five chairs. "Um, Megan is there any more chairs or something?"

"Oh sorry Siobhan, the ship only has five." M'gann explained appoligetically. Siobhan smiled at her saying "It's alright."

But moments later Wally and Robin started arguing about Siobhan sitting in their lap. Superboy was starting to get irritated with the two arguing so he grabbed her arm, pulled her down into his lap, and held onto her waiste. That got them to shut up. She slighty blushed at his action and looked at him with a surprised/confused look. "Just to get them to be quiet." he explained the reason for his action. She gave him a small smile, which he returned, and nodded letting him know that she understood. Wally crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the scene that just happened and pouted in his head _"So not fair."_

M'gann couldn't help but smile at them, she turned her attention back at the subject before hand. "Red tornado, please open the bay doors." M'gann asked when she sat down in the center seat. In respnse the reinforced concrete wall in front of them, separated by a small expanse of water, opened relealing the bright blue sky outside. As M'gann held out her hands, two glowing blue orbs rose out of the floor in front of her, held up by two curved bars made of the same material as the rest of the ship. As she place her hands on them the ship levitates then shot out the door into the sky. The ship rose quickly, and thanks to some mental commands from M'gann, flipped around smoothly so that the ship was flying over the island.

"Incredible!" Robin told M'gann honestly as he looked up from the window.

"She sure is." Wally said with a lovestruck sigh. "I-I mean the ship." he said nervously when he realized what he said. "Like all ships is a she."

"Fast with his feet, not with his brain." Robin said teasingly.

"Dude!" Wally protested.

Siobhan couldn't help but giggle at the scenario that happened. She looked back at Superboy who looked like he was in deep thought, the blue elf automatically knew he was thinking about his outburst with M'gann earlier. "I know what you're thinking about." she quietly told him, he turned to face her. "I might not have pychic powers but it's easy to tell what you are thinking about. And like I said you overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. All you have to do is say 'sorry', M'gann will understand." Not knowing what to say Superboy just looked back out the window silently.

Witnessing the exchange M'gann looked down a bit, somewhat depressed. "He'll come around." Robin assured her quietly.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." she whispered back.

"You guys remember he has super hearing right?" Wally interjected, pointing at the stoic clone. Robin and M'gann looked in front of them surprised but Superboy gave no indication that he had heard them at all.

"Hey, how about showing us a little martian shapeshifting?" Robin suggested, eager to move the conversation away for the uncomfortable topic. M'gann smiled and stood up, but before she did any shapeshifting "Hey Siobhan, since you can morph your clothes why don't you join me?" she asked her friend. "Sure thing." she responded. She stood up to join her martian friend, when she did that Superboy missed having her in his arms, he shook those thoughts out of his head. Siobhan and M'gann stood side by side with each other facing the boys. Black began to creep up their bodies, eventually gaining extra colors and definition until, seconds after the process began, a female Robin stood before them and Siobhan wearing what he would wear on a mission. Looking over their shoulders at Wally M'gann did a little twirl and Siobhan just turning around and reapeated the process, this time M'gann turning into a female Kid Flash, complete with a cocky grin and struck a pose. Siobhan just wearing a Kid Flash get up.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked, starstruck. He turned his head to look at Siobhan wearing what he would wear on missions "And yellow and red look really good on you beautiful." he said dreamily. Kaldur looked over at Superboy and noticed he didn't look particulary happy that Wally was flirting with Siobhan and was glaring at him.

"Impressive!" Robin clapped as they changed back to normal. Looking at M'gann he said "But, you know you're not exactly going to fool anybody with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." she said shyly, sitting back down. Siobhan walked back to Superboy and sat back down in his lap.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked confused.

"They're organic." she laughed. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy said harshly.

"Superboy!" Siobhan quietly snapped at him, glaring at him for what he said to the martian. Superboy saw the glare she was giving him and looked away from her, but he could still feel her intense glare on him. _"Man and I thought Batman's glare was intense, Siobhan's glare makes his look like nothing compaired to hers." _Robin thought when he looked over at Superboy and Siobhan.

M'gann looked down at her feet, hurt by his cruel comment. "Hey, can you do that ghosting through wall thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked, taking a leaf from Robin's book and trying to distract the cute martian girl.

"Density shifting?" M'gann clarified. "No. It's a very advanced technique." she said nervously.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin told her. "And let me guess, when he tries it something goes wrong?" Siobhan asked gesturing to Wally.

"Yup, when he tries it he gets a bloody nose." Robin laughed.

"Dude!" Wally protested yet again.

"I just realized something." Kaldur said gaining everyones attention. "We all know each other's abilities and what we can do. But Siobhan, the only thing we know that you can do is morph your clothes. If you do not mind can you tell or show us what you can do?" that turned everyones attention from Kaldur over to Siobhan.

"Yeah, and whats in that bag that you cary around with you?" Robin asked. She couldn't help but smirk at Kaldur's and Robin's questions.

"I have no problem with that, you guys are my friends and you deserve to know what I can do." she stood back up and walked to stand in the center of the ship. "Oh and by the way M'gann knows what my powers are since we've done the memory exchange. And before any of you guys ask memory exchange is something that only ljosalfars and martians can do, and all it does is that you let someone see all your memories and secrets with another person who is willing to do it with you and you also see that persons memories. Unfortunatly it seriously drains your energy, so after we did the memory exchange, I had to wait until my mana was fully restored before I could do anything else." Siobhan explained. Not knowing what _mana_ was, Superboy asked "What's mana?" everyone else wondering the same thing.

"Good question Superboy. Basically, mana is magical energy." knowing what it was everyone said 'ooohhh'. "Any who," she pressed on, "I can control the elements: fire" she demonstrated making two fireballs appear in her hands. Causing the four boys eyes to widen.

"Lightning," she held her arms out and electricity was crackling all over her body."And ice." she made a snowball and threw it at Superboy's head. He looked at her with irritation written all over his face but his face softened and smiled a little when Siobhan bursted out giggling with everyone, including Superboy, joining her. Few moments later the giggling slowly came to a halt. "I can also control earth, but I'm going to need to be on the ground to do that." she explained.

"And as you know I can morph my clothes. I don't have super strength or speed, but I am certainly faster and stronger than the average human. I am very good at despelling curses, blacksmithing, and the art of pick locking and persuasion. Basically, I'm a mage or sorceres. And my bag is an enchanted bag that can hold over 1000 items." She pulled out a hammer **(dun dun dun, it's one her weapons. But will she actually use it?) **that was no bigger than a regular hammer the only difference was that the head was bright red and the handle looked like it was made of silver or a very strong material.

"What's the point of the hammer?" Wally asked as if it was just a regular hammer people used. Knowing what the hammer can do M'gann answered "You will see soon enough." and with that Siobhan placed the hammer in her belt loop and sat right back down onto Superboy's lap. **(the hammer's handle is thick enough to go through a belt loop without falling out or sliding out, and by the way when she sits back down in Superboy's lap he wraps his arm around her waiste.) **

"M'gann, why don't you show them what else you can do." M'gann grinned at her best friend knowing what she meant. From the outside, the red and black craft vanished from the front back. "Camouflague mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." the momotone voice came in over the ship's speakers. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigat. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Recieved." M'gann confirmed. "Adjusting course."

"Pft. Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin huffed.

"Well a simple fire lead you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." M'gann responed as she brought the ship down lower.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said looking out the window at a small tornado headed right for them. Before M'gann could move the ship out of the way it had been swept up by the swiftly growing vertex, shorting out the camoflague mode. Everyone grunted as the ship rocked about. Siobhan and Superboy grabbed hold of each other so that she wouldn't end flying out of his lap. M'gann managed to deftly maneuver the ship out of the tornado, using the extreme winds to slingshot them away from it so they could land safetly. A hole opened in the bottom of the ship, allowing the six heroes to jump off.

"Robin, are tornados common in New England?" Aqualad asked. "Robin!" but the boy wonder was gone, his signiture laugh alredy in the wind.

"He was just here." M'gann said confused, looking around for their teamate.

"We need to move." Siobhan said, sprinting for the main building. "Well that's not good." she muttered when she saw the windows on the upper levels shatter and explode outward.

"Gah!" Robin grunted as he was thrown into a pillar by twisting winds, courtesy of a red and black android, with two blue cords from his hands leading to his shoulders. Whoever it was also had blue lense covering his eyes and a brown scarf wrapped around his neck.

The other five raced through the front door. Superboy leapt forward landing next to Robin. "Who's your new friend?" he asked clenching his fist.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough." Robin warned as Superboy charged.

"My apologies." the android said in a clearly modified voice, complete with a bad accent. "You may adress me as Mr. Twister." he said before sending out strong winds from his robotic suits hands that succeeded in slowing down the black haired teen. Sendingout another bust he formed a tornado under him that threw him away hard enough to make a small crater in the wall of the warehouse.

Looking at each other the other five steeled themselves for the coming fight. Wally got out his goggles, and Robin stood up groaning, then they charged. Racing forward Kid Flash launched into a full body double kick to Mr. Twister's chest, which did nothing. Then Mr. Twister used the winds from his hands to throw the teen out the open door behind him. Turning back around he quickly sent out more tornados to intercept Aqualad, Siobhan, and Miss Martian. "I was expecting to be challenged by a superhero." he gloated to Robin, who was arming one of his exploding disks behind his back. "I was not however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin growled, throwing the disks. Mr. Twister made a wall of wind to block them which was cancelled out by the explosion of the first disk, clearing the was for the second which he contemptuously flicked off.

"Objectively you are." Mr. Twister siad as the second disk detonated off to the side. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite . . . disturbing." he admitted.

"Well we hate to see you disturbed. Let see if your're more turbed after we kick your can!" Robin shouted back. Siobhan nodded, signalling for Miss Martian to break apart a container above Mr. Twister's head, releasing a lot of smoke. With a roar Superboy leapt at him only to get blown back into Miss Martian. Robin and Aqualad charged, only to get picked up by a tornado and slammed painfully into each other.

Suddenly a fireball struck into Mr. Twister, sending him stumbling back. "Let's see how well you can fight someone who doesn't need to be close to attack, you piece of junk!" Siobhan snarled with a fierce look on her face and in her eyes. "Ah, an ljosalfar and one who seems to be gifted in the art of magic." Mr. Twister informed sending out another wind.

"This, is going to be fun." she said to herself as she dodged the wind. Cocentrating Siobhan focused on her magical ability to control earth and fire, causing the ground underneath Mr. Twister to explode. Unfortunately this gave Mr. Twister the cover he needed to send out three different tornados at the elf. They slammed into her and the force was strong enough to send her flying back back and landing on top of Superboy.

"Yes that was quite turbing. Thank you." Mr. Twister taunted as he floated away on the powerful wind currents.

"Hey, you ok?" Superboy asked

"Yeah." Siobhan said, then looked down and noticed their position. Her hands on his chest and laying on top of him while he was holding her waiste, and both of their faces an inch apart and really pink on the cheeks. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable she quickly got off him and held out a hand. He grabbed her hand and she helped him up to his feet. "Sorry about landing on you." she apologized not wanting him to be mad at her. "No big deal. Let's focus on the enemy though." he said smiling letting her know he wasn't mad. "Let's go." she said and they ran off to fight Mr. Twister.

Wally sat up groaning in the trench Mr. Twister had dug with his body. Looking over at the warehouse he saw Mr. Twister emerging and assumed the worst. Charging forward the speedster rolled twice in the front of the enemy, cutting him off. "What have you done with my team?" he demanded.

"Embarrassed them largely." Mr. Twister scoffed before sending out another tornado the scooped Kid Flash up and sent it crashing into a building.

"I've got you Wally." Miss Martian told him as the smoke cleared and then lowered him telekinetically onto the ground. "Woah, thanks." he sighed in relief.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitaions by now." Mr. Twister said from his place in the sky above them. "What do you want!" Aqualad shouted at the giant. "Isn't it obvious?" Mr. Twister laughed "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"M'gann, I need you to read his mind. Find a weekness." Aqualad ordered, not taking his eyes off of the enemy. "I thought I wasn't allowed to do that." she said confused.

"It's ok with the bad guys!" Robin snapped.

Miss Martian closed her eyes, focusing on the foreign mind. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing." she told her team. Then she came to a realization. "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic and an android. How many andoid do you know that can enerate tornados?" she said proudly and triumphantly. "M'gann, I don't think-" Siobhan started but was cut off.

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Aqualad said angrily.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough?" Robin added. "This is his test something to keep us busy."

"Speedy called." Kid Flash sighed. "We're a joke."

"Guys listen to me. I don't-" she tried again to explain to the guys that she didn't think it was Red Tornado, but she stopped herself when she noticed nobody was even listening to her.

"Gra!" Aqualad growled slamming his fist into his hand then turning to face Mr. Twister.

"This game is so over." Kid Flash said as he and Robin joined the atlantean walking towards the android

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin snapped as the thre came to a halt.

"So let's end this." Aqualad said.

"Consider it ended." Mr. Twister agreed, raising his hands. Two tornados emerged from his hands and rose into the sky, not only forming another tornado between them but making the sky grow dark as the clouds became gray.

"An impressive show." Aqualad said pointing up at him. "But we will not indulge you. We will not engage!" Lightning began to flash behind the android.

"Oh no." Siobhan mutter looking up, her eyes widening.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Kid Flash asked when he saw the lightning.

"You think I am Tornado? Ironic." Mr. Twister said before bolts of lightning blasted straight at them.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN! NOW!" Siobhan roared running and stopping in front her 3 teammates taking the hit. When the smoke cleared Siobhan was struggling to keep standing up with her arms raised as electricity was crackling all over he body, and her hair now fallen out of its ponytail and started to flow with the wind giving her a wild look. **(just because she can control lightning doesn't mean she can't get hurt if an enemy uses lightning against her)**

"Oh impressive." Mr. Twister mused.

"Oh trust me when I say this." Siobhan said shakily. "You haven't seEN ANYTHING YET YOU DAMN BASTARD!" she roared. Then she pointed her arms at the android and sent out lightning back, stronger than it was before. It slammed into the android, sending him flying back, smoke issuing from his now damaged chest. "Aarrg!" the android cried out as the shock registered. "It seems we are at a stalemate. The rest of you should thank her." Mr. Twister mussed before floating away.

"He's getting away!" Superboy cried out preparing to leap after him.

"Siobhan!" he heard M'gann yell out. He turned around to see that she has collapsed on ground, groaning in pain as electricity was still sparking off her body. M'gann flew over to her best friend and quickly got onto her knees and placed Siobhan's head on her lap. Everyone ran over to see if she was ok. Siobhan looked up and saw the worried and concerned faces of her teammates. "Siobhan, are you ok?" Aqualad asked. "Yeah I'm ok, just need a little rest." then she passed out. "She needs medical attention." Aqualad said to them, they all nodded. Superboy picked up the blue elf bridal style and carried her aboard the bio-ship, with the team right behind them, and set her down on a bed that the ship formed.

The team stood around in silence for a moment before Superboy started to yell at M'gann. "This is your fault! You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado, and because of that Siobhan got hurt!"

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Kaldur defended. What they didn't know was that Siobhan was waking up and she was listening to whole thing go down.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robing sighed. Siobhan couldn't believe what she was hearing, she remembered how they all followed her theory no questions asked and now they are blaming her. Siobhan was getting angry at them, except Kaldur and M'gann of course. Having enough of this Siobhan took the potion out of her jacket pocket, and swallowed the red liquid in one gulp. Any injury that she had recieved were now fully healed, she got off the table, put her hair back up into a ponytail, and silently walked next to M'gann.

"You are pretty inexperienced." Wally agreed, not looking the martian girl. "Hit the showers." he said not unkindly, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "We'll take it from here."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" all five teens flinched and turned around to see Siobhan up and right next to the martian with her arms crossed. "Were you there the whole time?" Robin asked surprised that he didn't notice her standing there. He didn't get an answer, but he did get the glare the she gave to Superboy earlier. And he wasn't the only one recieving it, Superboy and Wally got it too.

"I am very disappointed in you three." she said in a tone that reminded everyone of Batman, when he is talking to a criminal. "Not only at the first sign of difficulty you only trusted your own skills, but you also ostracized M'gann for a mistake when you followed her no questions asked! And do you know what, at least she was actually being a team member and helping out her teammates as you three didn't even come up with an plan to stop Mr. Twister! You just ran in and started fighting. As far as I'm concerned, the only ones on this team are M'gann, Kaldur, and myself." her voice getting only slightly louder, making them feel worse and lower their heads in shame.

Now finished with her lecture, she grinned at them and said "But that is in the past now, and we still have a job to do." They all looked at her and they all grinned and smirked. "We do have to make up for this." Wally shrugged sheepishly. Siobhan looked around at them before having a wicked smirk. "Let's do this."

* * *

Tornados tore through town, picking boats up out of the coastal water and sending them crashing down at the town below, and destoying buildings. "Certainly this will get the required attention." Mr. Twister assured himself as he directed the three tornados.

"You got ours! Full and undivided!" Kid Flash shouted launching into forward double kick that sent the android skidding back several feet.

"Immaterial and insufficient!" Mr. Twister scoffed. "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate!"

"Raag!" Superboy yelled, descending from the sky and forcing the android to slide back. Mr. Twister began forming a tornado only for it to be disrupted as a fireball slammed into his face.

"I really like doing that." Siobhan said snarkily. Before Mr. Twister could react he was forcibly shoved into Superboy's vice like grip by Miss Martian's telekinesis. Gripping the android tightly by the arm and punching two holes in its chest before his last punch sent it sailing out into the ocean where Aqualad was waiting. Slamming an anchor into Mr. Twister's chest Aqualad channeled his power, turning his tattoos blue and sending out a stream of electricity blowing one of the androids arms off and the rest of it out of the water. Kid Flash then raced by ripping the remaining arm off and spinning him around. Robin quickly followed that up with a few exploding disks that sent it toppling over onto its front.

Rising up on its knees the androids chest opened with a hiss and a middle aged man with brown hair dressed in a green and white jumpsuit fell out. "F-foul. I call foul." he stuttered nervously. Siobhan walked up in front of him glaring cooly. She grabbed her hammer and she made it grew three times its size. The handle was now six ft long and the head of the hammer was 4 ft long and 2 ft wide. She raised it above her head.

"Siobhan no!" Aqualad yelled as she slammed her hammer down onto the guy.

"What's wrong with you!" Robin shouted. "I don't know who taught you this, but here we don't execute hostages!" he shouted at the older blue teen

Siobhan smirked. "Take a closer look." she said shrinking the hammer back to the size it was before. Leaning down Robin realized the guy she smashed into a pancake was a robot. Wires, sparking with electricity protruded. "This is the reason why M'gann couldn't read his mind." she explained.

Kneeling down Wally picked up an eye ball that had fallen out of the human android when Siobhan destroyed it. "Cool. Souvenir." he said flicking it up and catching it.

"We shouldn't have been so harsh on you." Kaldur apologized, laying a hand on M'gann's shoulder. Siobhan walked over to stand next to her. He then placed his free hand on Siobhan's shoulder."You did great today, and you were a good friend to M'gann." Siobhan couldn't help but smile when he complimented her.

"You both were totally amazing!" Wally said in his lovestruck way.

"Ignore him. We're all just turbed that you guys are on the team." Robin grinned.

"Thanks, we are too." M'gann smiled

* * *

Unknown to the heroes the a ndroids other eye was still active and broadcasting the conversation to its creators. "Now Brom, aren't you relieved I didn't let you wear the armor?" a man with black hair dressed in a lab coat chuckled.

"Extremely Professor." A man who looked exactly like the human android dressed in a mechanics outfit said somewhat nervously, well aware how easily his androids fate could have been his own. "But you're not upset?" he asked confused.

"I'm convinced that our tracking program was operational and the real tornado was somewhere in the vicinity." the other man replied. "Besides, you know science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can be instructive. And I'd say we learned quited a lot today." the man smiled.

* * *

That night at the cave the team was showing Red Tornado the remains of the destroyed android. "It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur told him.

"Agreed." Red Tornado said.

"Is that why you didn't come to help us?" M'gann asked with Siobhan wondering the same thing.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you." the android told them. "Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger. . ." M'gann started but was cut off.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado ordered walking deeper into the cave.

"Batman, Aquaman, or Flash. They'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need. " Robin said exasperatedly gesturing at Red Tornado's back.

"Dude, harsh!" Wally protested.

"And inacurate." came Red Tornado's monotone voice. "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy, I also have excellent hearing." he said turning around to look at Robin.

"Ah, right. Sorry, I'll strive to be more. . . more acurate." Robin said uncomfortably.

"And more respectful." Kaldur said placing a hand on Robin's shoulder and leaning down to look him in the eye.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said as the three who didn't live at the cave walked towards the zeta-tubes.

"This team thing . . ." Robin started.

"Might just work out." Kaldur agreed.

On his way to his room Superboy paused and looked at M'gann, who was saying thank you and sorry to Siobhan for defending her and for getting her hurt, for a moment. He remembered what Siobhan told him earlier today. Both girls saw him and turned to look at him, "Sorry." he said softly before going to his room, missing the smiles that both the girls had on their faces.

* * *

Whew this took me forever to type, sorry it took so long to update this. But send me some reviews and remeber not to be too harsh with it because again this is my first time writing this.

And I'll try my best to update chapter 3.

This is Keller75863548274483 saying bye-bye.


	3. Drop Zone

Here's chapter 3

One of the story's followers asked if Siobhan can use more weapons and guess, what she will be.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_*Telepathically talking*_

* * *

**Drop Zone**

**Caribbean Sea, June 19, 00:43 ECT.**

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian informed the team as the bio-ship was flying over the dark sea. Everyone was seated in their own seats and wearing their mission stuff. Except for Siobhan who was sitting again is Superboy's lap again. Not that she's complaining or anything, she was just worried that he was starting to get annoyed by it. But unknown to her he wasn't complaining about it either, he liked having her close to him.

Robin sat in silence, thinking about the mission briefing that Batman gave them earlier.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Everyone was wearing their civilian clothes standing behind Batman and Red Tornado as he looked at several holoscreens, each one showing information about their mission._

_"Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid, a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom." Batman informed the team, pulling up different info. "infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in." he said as Wally popped a potatoe another potatoe chip in his mouth. "This is a covert recon mission only." he said stressing the covert. "Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, we will." he assured them. "The plan requires two drop zones." he said pulling up two points on a holomap of the island labeled A and B._

_"So who's in charge?" Robin asked quickly._

_Batman and Red Tornado turned around sharply. They looked at each other, then back at the team. "Work that out between you." Batman replied causing Robin to grin._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Robin was still grinning until Miss Martian said "Drop zone A in thirty." snapping him out of his thoughts. The restraints holding Aqualad to his chair retracted allowing him to stand up, once he did the chair melted back into the floor of the bio-ship. Aqualad pressed the atlantean A on his belt and the bright colors of his suit turned a dark gray.

"Ready." he stated a few seconds later.

"Putting bio-ship in camouflage mode." Miss Martian told the rest of the team. On the outside, the red on the bio-ship melted making the ship match the starry black sky. Brining the ship down lower Miss Martian opened the hatch in the belly of the ship that Aqualad dived out of, diving into the ocean. He soon approached a net that he easily slashed through with water hardened into the shape of a sword from one of his hilts.

When Aqualad got onto shore, he ran to a sensor and pulled something off his belt and carefully placed it down on the sensor. 'Sensors are patched and running on a continuous loop. Move in.' he ordered as he raced into the jungle.

* * *

"Drop zone B." Miss Martian said as she carefully lowered the ship. Now everyone standing up, the chairs and control sections of the ship melted into the floor. Holding out a hand Miss Martian called down hooks that Robin and Kid Flash hooked onto their belts. Kid Flash then pressed the lightning bolt symbol on his new high tech armored suit, turning everything either black or gray.

He looked at himself admiringly then turned to face Miss Martian grinning. "How cool is this?" he asked.

"Very impressive." she told him. Then closing her eyes the martian girl ordered her clothes to change from the boots up, her uniform became a skintight black one piece covering everything except her head and hands, leaving only the cloak and red X on her chest the same. "Uh, that works too." Kid Flash said remembering how to move his mouth. "Hey Supey, Siobhan," he said turning to the kryptonian clone and beautiful elf, and he said her name dreamily, "it's not too late to try on the new 'stealth tech'." the speedster encouraged them. Superboy and Siobhan looked down at what they were wearing for this mission then back to Kid Flash.

"No capes." Siobhan said while pulling up her mask.

"No tights." Superboy said.

"No offence." they said, with Superboy crossing his arms and Siobhan placing her hands on her hips. "Siobhan I think that you can pull off the tights and capes." Miss Martian told her blue friend as she floated next to her. "Thanks Miss Martian, but I'm going to stick with with my ninja look. Oh and before I forget." Siobhan grabbed her bag and placed it around her waiste, and the bag was starting to shrink so much that it now went around her waiste perfectly.

_*So what's in the bag for the mission?*_ Miss Martian asked.

_*Five_ _health_ _potions_,* Siobhan stopped and chuckled a bit when she saw the grossed out look on Miss Martian's face. She was remembering how horrible the red liquid tasted when she accidently broke her arm and Siobhan pretty much forced it down her throat, _*and just in case two mana potions and bandages, and four weapons. I brought my hammer, a pair of electric daggers, the ice staff that I made not that long ago, and my bow.*_ Siobhan told her, telepathically, and smiling while grabbing her daggers, which are made from the bright red prismere crystal and she slid one dagger to a boot. Then her face gets serious and turns to everyone on the bio-ship, "Time to get started."

Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Robin all lowered themselves gently onto the ground. Siobhan was about to jump down when all of a sudden Superboy picked her up bridal style and was holding her so close to him that their faces were nearly touching, making her gasp in surprise. "What are you doin'?" she asked with her eyes wide open. She was thankful that she was wearing her mask or else he would have seen how red her cheeks had became. He turned to look at her and answered her "Wouldn't it be easier if we jumped together." Even though he coulnd't see her face he knew she was surprised and nervous, because of his super hearing he could hear how fast her heart was beating, making him smirk. "You know I can jump out on my own just fine, I can handle myself." she told him while crossing her arms and thinking _"Does he think that I can't handle this, that I'm a weak little girl or somthing?!"_

Superboy somehow knew what she was thinking and he didn't think that she was weak, he wanted to do this for two reasons: 1. He really did think that it would have been easier if both of them jumped out together, and 2. for some odd reason, he really likes having her close to him and holding her in his arms. "I know you can handle this jump on your own, but like I said wouldn't be easier if we jumped out together." he told her. There was something about what he said, or how he said it, that made Siobhan feel a little guilty about getting a bit annoyed with him and made her feel a bit nervous.

"Oh, um, o-ok." Siobhan said nervously as she wrapped her arms around his neck and holding on tight to him when he was preparing to jump. A few moments later she realized what she did, _"Did I just, stutter?! I can't believe I just stuttered."_ she yelled at herself in her head.

"Hey Superboy." she said softly gaining his attention. "I'm sorry, that I got defensive. I really don't like it when people think I'm weak or I can't handle some things." hearing that from her made Superboy smile a bit, "Don't worry about it. I know I would feel the same if someone thought that about me." he sincerely told her making her smile at him. Then he looked back down to where his other teammates were on the ground and jumped down.

With Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Robin on the ground, looking up they barely got out of the way as Superboy came crashing down with Siobhan in his arms. He stood up as the smoke cleared, looking at Siobhan with a satisfied smirk inside a small crater. "Knew I didn't need a line." she giggled a bit at what just happened.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert." Robin snapped from where he had landed with his back against a tree.

Miss Martian lowered herself to the ground, "Aqualad, drop zone B is a go." she said while smiling at Siobhan and Superboy, watching as he gently set her down on the ground both giving each other a small smile as she thought _"They look so cute together."_

"Head for the factory." he told them climbing up a cliff, "I'll track your GPS and randevou ASAP."

"Roger that." Robin said from his crouched position, looking at a holoscreen that showed a map of the island with the others looking over his shoulder, then sprinting into the jungle.

* * *

They crept though the jungle, staying as quiet as possible. At one point Robin pulled up a holoscreen that showed five blue icons representing his group and a bunch of red icons, showing the enemies defences, then creating a path between them. Suddenly a snapping sound stopped Siobhan and Superboy. "Did you hear that?" they asked the others.

"Uh no." Kid Flash told them. "Wait is this a super hearing thing? And Siobhan, you have super hearing too?" he asked. "Not exactly. An ljosalfars hearing is more _sensitive_ and are able to pick up on the smallest of sounds." she explained to him pointing at her long pointy ears. He nodded letting her know that he understood what she said.

"You both have good ears." Miss Martian complimented.

"Okay Rob, now what?" Kid Flash asked, turning to the member of their group with the greatest amount of covert experience. Or rather turned to see that Robin had disappeared. "Man I hate it when he does that!" Kid Flash gripped.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." Aqualad ordered.

Kid Flash pulled down his red goggles. Glowing red lined went down the lenses and his vision shifted to a computer generated thermal mode. Down at the bottom of his vision the lenses actually red thermal mode in computerized letters. A targeting computer picked up on four moving targets and zoomed in on them. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Kid Flash replied. Rushing over to a log with Kid Flash behind him, Superboy narrowed his eyes changing the spectrum that he saw. "Two squads." he corrected, his eyes landing on a group of six white figures. "But they'll meet each other before they find us." he told them as he watch the two squads approach each other.

Suddenly gunshots could be heard echoing through the jungle. "No super, or sensitive, hearing required now." Kid Flash quipped.

"Stear clear. Do not engage!" Aqualad ordered through their comlinks.

"Yeah, yeah. Just as soon as I find Rob." Kid Flash responded. Racing along the muddy banks it wasn't long before Kid slipped, sending himself sliding and rolling down the slope and right into the middle of the firefight. Looking up Kid Flash came face to face with heavily muscled man wearing a black and white mask. "So much for the stealthy." he muttered nervously.

* * *

The masked man looked down at Kid Flash then lowered his gun and fired. "Aahh!" Kid Flash grunted as he backflipped away from the man and took off running in a zig-zag line to avoid the bullets. He raced past people dressed in red who were also firing at him. Following the intruder the masked man was surprised when Superboy rushed forward and tackled him. The man landed an elbow strike to Superboy's head and placed him in an arm lock as they landed, using his other hand to keep the teen's head pressed to the ground. But what the masked man didn't notice, until it was too late, that a ball of lightning heading his way. With the masked man being slightly electrocuted, Superboy freed his locked hand grabbed the front of the man's shirt and threw him into a tree very hard.

Superboy looked in the direction where the lightning ball came from, what surprised him was that he saw a four big men passed out on the ground groaning in pain and Siobhan standing in the middle smirking triumphantly with her hands on her hips. She looked over at where Superboy was and walked up to him. When she was standing in front of him she pulled down her mask, held out a hand and asked "You ok?"

He gently placed his hand in her hand, looked her in the eye and said "Yeah, thanks for the assist."

"The least I can do." she responded helping him get up. When Superboy got up, he didn't see a tree root sticking out of the ground, causing him to stumble into Siobhan arms. They pulled away a little from each other, their faces were inches away from each other and he was gazing into her eyes and she was doing the same thing. Siobhan had her hands placed on his chest while his were on her waiste, and without realizing it thier faces were getting closer and closer, until they heard Robin yell, ruining their little moment and quickly breaking away from each other with their faces bright red, making Siobhan put her mask back on, "What is wrong with you guys? Remember, covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?" he asked.

"That's what you were doing?" Kid Flash asked as he finished taking down another thug. "Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers you know." he snapped at the boy wonder. Then two more thugs were thrown hard into a tree by Miss Martian making Kid Flash look at her. "Er, I'm not anyway." he corrected himself looking back at Robin.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds." Miss Martian reminded him.

Looking behind him Robin saw another of the bad guys dressed in red running at him but he was stopped by Aqualad who landed in front of him. Placing a hand on the mans chest, Aqualads tattoos glowed and his arm crackled with electricity shocking the man into unconsciousness before he stepped on he stomped on his weapon crushing it. He turned to his teammates and said "Lets tie them up before anything else happens." Everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

"I recognize these uniforms." Robin told the others once they had restrained the two squads. "They belong to the Cult of the Cobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom opperation." Aqualad said.

"Agreed." Robin said. "And since ther's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Cobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines habe been cut off." he finished triumphantly.

"We get it. Cobra wanted super cultists, mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-" Kid Flash started but was cut off by Robin.

"These cultists aren't on Venom. They're hoarding this stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why." Robin said solemnly.

"Until **you** know why?" Kid Flash sid incredulously.

"This team needs a leader!" Robin snapped.

"And it's you." Kid Flash snapped back. "Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid. Who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughed. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got."

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss Martian asked Siobhan, who was standing next to Superboy, as the three stood in the background listening to Robin and Kid Flash argue. "After all, your dad did teach you battle strategy."

"No, I'm more second-command, even with those lessons from my father, I know I'm not the one who's suppose to lead this team." she said looking at the martian girl. "What about you though?"

"After the Mr. Twister fiasco." Miss Martian said holding up a hand.

"You did alright." Siobhan said. Miss Martian smiled at her silently thanking her. Then Superboy's and Siobhan's enhanced hearing picked up a new voice.

"Look at them argue." it said in spanish.

"Free yourself and take them while they're distracted." one of the goons urged the masked man. "Quiet." he ordered. "For now I'll play along. They'll give me what I need." Looking at them from the corners of their eyes both Siobhan and Superboy smirked.

"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!" Kid Flash said angrily.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin argued.

"Chuh, you're not Batman." Kid Flash said rudely.

"Chuh, closest thing we've got!" Robin shot back. They were interrupted by the laughter of the masked man. "Such clever niños, but you only know half of the story. Let me show you the rest." the masked man urged. "Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"There is a secret entrance." Miss Martian comfirmed, kneeling down. "But he's also hiding something." she told them as her eyes started to glow white.

"Ah, ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy." the masked man said, who told them that his name is Bane. Miss Martian let out a frustrated groan. "He's mentally reciting football scores, in Español. This could take a while."

"It's not that complicated." Bane replied. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." The young heroes looked at each other and Aqualad nodded. "Wait." Siobahn said, gaining everyones attention, as she kneeled down infront of Bane. "Before we untie you, let me make one thing clear." Siobhan grabbed to front of Bane's shirt and pulled him a little forward towards her, reached down to pull her dagger and place the tip of the dagger under his chin. Making everyone very nervous, especially Bane. "If you're lying or if you betray us and get my friends hurt, I will NOT hesitate to end you right then and there. Do I make myself clear." she threatened him with her voice cold as ice, and giving him her 'Siobhan' glare, that made chills go down everyones necks and made them a little scared of her. She let go of his shirt and placed her dagger back to her boot, got up and walked away. Everyone on the team looked at her surprised that she has a little of a dark, scary side to her.

* * *

Kid Flash walked up to Miss Martian as the rest of the team was untying Bane, "Dude, Siobhan is scary when she wants to be. Did you know that she has a dark side to her?" he asked.

She looked at him and replied "Yes I did. When we did the memory exchange, I saw everything about her. Her past, her secrets, and all of her personality, including her dark side." Then she smiled and turned to the rest of the team and explained to them, "But she is only like that when it comes to the people she cares about. That's just who she is. She is very protective of her friends and family and she hates it when someone she cares about get hurt, and she lets her enemies know that. And if you ask me, it's good to know that she cares this much about us." The boys smiled as they listened to Miss Martian explain a little about Siobhan. And each gave their opinions about her.

"You know what, you're right." Aqualad said smiling a little.

"It's nice to know how much she cares about us." Robin said aslo smiling a bit.

"She's a good person who's heart is in the right place. And she is really hot." Kid Flash said smiling, and going into a dream like state when he said the last thing.

"She's a real friend to have." Superboy said smiling a little too.

Unkown to them, except Miss Martian, Siobhan was listening to them and was happy that she didn't scare them when she showed a little of her dark side, she walked back to her team and smiled at them and said "Thank you." and they all nodded at her, while Miss Martian gave her a hug, and went back to to mission.

* * *

Standing at the top of a cliff Bane pointed the young heroes down, revealing the factory. Looking at the landing pad through special made binoculars Robin watched the proceedings carefully. "Look at all that product." he whispered. "A buy is going down. But if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects then. . ."

"We need to identify the buyer." Siobhan nodded

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin scoffed, knowing that he was trying to impress the beautiful blue elf.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid Flash told him.

Grunting, Bane heaved aside a large rock that had been propped against the sid of the cliff. Once the rock was out of the way a mine shaft was revealed. "Answers, are this way." he said, gesturing into the mine shaft.

"So now El Luchador is our leader." Kid Flash gripped making Robin elbow him as he followed Bane into the tunnel. Once they got a ways in they came across a security door. Bane pressed his thumb against a scammer making a red light flash reen before the door opened, showing the inside of the factory. Bane opened the door and peeked inside, then a small creak made him look down. Robin was crouched down, aslo looking out the door.

"All clear." the boy wonder said, racing off.

"Has that little fool been caught?" Bane asked the team as they walked out into the factory.

"No." Aqualad sighed. "He just does that."

"Stay put." Kid Flash said pulling down his goggles. "I'll get out intell and be back before the boy wonder."

"Kid stop!" Siobhan hissed but the speedster didn't hear her, or he surprisingly ignored her, already racing off.

"Great chain of command." Bane said sarcastically. The other four just looked at each other.

* * *

Above their head inside the control room a batarang struck into a control panel that a cultist had been typing on. Before he could react it released a cloud of gas that quickly knocked the man out. Walking over, Robin grabbed the cultist by his shoulder and dumped him off the chair then taking his place and starting to hack the computers.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad said as they crouched behind a stack of crates watching the cultists.

"But why are they only taking the new product?" Siobhan said thinking out loud.

"Yeah." Superboy agreed. "They aren't touching this venom."

"Mabey, freshness counts." Miss Martian said uncertainly.

"Helicopters coming." Superboy told them, cutting the conversation off and Bane narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"Whatcha got?" Kid Flash asked, skidding to a halt inside the control room.

"Chemical formulas." Robin replied. "I'm guessing it involves venom but. . ." as he spoke he pulled up a chemical structure.

"This one's venom," Kid Flash said pointing at the screen with a candy bar he always keeps on him, "and this one's. . . woah. The blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed correctly, Cobra's new juice is three times stronger than venom. And permanent." the speedster gasped as he read off the stats of the new chemical. "But how did Cobra get access to Project Blockbuster?" he asked Robin.

"Our mystery buyer must also be Cobra's supplier!" Robin realized. "Using the cult to create a Blockbuster/Venom super formula! Robin to Aqualad! We got," but he stopped when he heard static from his earpiece, "static."

* * *

The helicopter doors opened and a man with short blond hair stepped out. He had a metal hockey mask covering his face and metal armor on his upper and lower arm.

"Lord Cobra." the blond man greeted the lead cultist, a gray skinned man dressed in black pants, red boots, red arm guards and a red cloak.

"Sportsmaster." the man responded. "The shipment is ready." A women, with her head shaved on one side and with red/orange hair on the other, stepped forward and opened a case revealing five vials of purple liquid.

Sportsmaster took one of the vials from its case and looked at it closely. "The knew cobra venom?" he asked.

"A complete success." Lord Cobra replied motioning at green skinned monster, at some places his skin was ripped open showing some muscels, behind him. "Our friends won't be disappointed."

"This is a game changer." Sportsmaster said happily while tossing the vial up and catching it. "Finally, we can go mano to mano with the Justice League."

Above their heads Miss Martian floated in camouflage mode. _*Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now.*_

Inside, Aqualad was crouched on one of the catwalks nex to Siobhan, Superboy, and Bane. "Sportsmaster? He is the buyer?!" he whispered to his two teammates. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" he asked through his comm, but he got nothing but static. "Ugh. Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid. Coms jammed. We need a plan, now." he said.

"I have a suggestion." Bane grinned, the the luchador launched himself off the catwalk and onto the ground. He quickly took out one of the three cultists that were near him, and managed to point the others gun away from him. But the gunshots alerted the green skinned mammoth outside.

"What is he-" Aqualad began but was cut off by a loud roar as the monster crashed through the window next to them, landing hard on the catwalk, destroying it and sinding both itself and the young heroes to the floor. The heroes glared and got ready to fight.

"Destroy them!" Lord Kobra ordered and the monster rushed forward. Superboy charged forward and the two met in the middle and quickly began beating each other with their fists. Aqualad made a shield of water with one of his hilts and sticking the end of the other one through the shield, it fired off high powered jets of water that knocked several of the cultists off their feet.

Bane was watching the whole thing go down from behind a vat, making him chuckle and scared and he walked back into the tunnel.

Siobhan reached into her bag and grabbed her 6 foot staff, which was made of a light brown wood and at the head of the staff had a bright green floating orb that had small leaves and vines surrounding it, and since it is an ice staff it had a cool mist coming off the green orb. She was surrounded by cultists with guns, for a few moments Siobhan just stood there with her eyes closed, holding the staff in front of her, and the cool frost from the staff was getting more intense. And she and the staff started to glow pale blue. When the cultists readied their and were about to open fire, Siobhan and her staff started to float a little off the ground and that was when the cultists started shooting at her. But the bullets didn't even touch her because the air around her was so cold that as soon as one bullet got near her, it became frozen and shatter into ity bity pieces.

The cultistis looked at all of the shattered bullets on the ground then at Siobhan, who opened her eyes that were now glowing white, with a scared look on their faces making her smirk and say "My turn." and she slammed the staff onto the ground and as soon as it touched the ground, four large chunks of ice came out from under the ground hitting the cultists with enough impact to not kill them but to certainly send them flying back and hitting a wall or something with enough force to knock them out. Landing back on her feet, Siobhan looked at what she just did and grinned. Then she saw that her friends were still fighting, so she pulled out her hammer making grow to it's real size and ran to their aide.

Sportsmaster narrowed his eye as he watched several cultists being thrown around while all the heroes were occupied. Finally he spotted a slight haze floating above the fight. _"There you are."_ he thought taking out a sphere like weapon, with a small bomb on, and throwing it at the haze.

_*M'gann watch out!*_ Siobhan shouted telepathically at the martian girl. Good news Miss Martian avoided getting skewed but bad news is that as she avoided it, the bomb went off causing her to fly backwards into a wall and falling onto the top of a metal machine.

Above them Robin and Kid Flash came out of the control room, running along another catwalk. Kid Flash zoomed one way but something caught Robin's attention. Aqualad back up behind a vat, shutting down his shield as he took cover. Two cultists managed to sneak up behind him only to be nailed by a flying double kick from Kid Flash. On the catwalk he had just come from, three more cultists lined up and began shooting at Kid Flash who barley managed to get behind a pillar in time to avoid a storm of bullets.

"Miss Martian, comm's jammed! Link us up!" Aqualad ordered. Miss Martian was coming to from being slammed into a wall by a small bomb in a weapon.

_*Everyone online?"*_ she asked as soon the link was up.

_*Yeah.*_ Superboy sighed after getting hit by the mammoth again.

_*Yup.*_ Siobhan said after doing a split kick on two cultists while shooting a fire ball on the third one. Then another cultist was charging at her, making her stomp her foot, using her earth powers to have the ground pop up making him go up into the air and as he came back down she held her hammer like a baseball bat and swung at him with enough force not to kill him but to send him flying into a wall.

_*You know it beautiful.*_ Kid Flash flirted both to Miss Martian and Siobhan as he stood behind the pillar to avoid being shot. Siobhan couldn't help but roll her eyes after he said that. _*Really, now's not the time to flirt Kid.*_ Siobhan said.

_*We need to regroup.*_ Aqualad ordered.

_*Busy now.* _Robin though back as he snuck out to the helicopter Sportsmaster arrived in.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp to task me." Lord Cobra said from behind the boy wonder.

"What's wrong Coby? You look disconcerted." Robin taunted.

"This is beneath me." Cobra said contemptuously. "Shimmer, take him." he ordered the red head. Shimmer grinned, charging at Robin. Robin grinned, flipping over her and getting into a fighting stance.

_*Robin now!*_ Aqualad ordered mentally. Robin gritted his teeth, but threw a smoke bomb as Shimmer charged at him again. By the time she could see, he had vanished. Shimmer glared at the spot he disappeared from, but Cobra directed his eyes towards the factory.

* * *

Inside Aqualad was sending out whips of water to take out several cultists at once. _*We need to retreat.*_ he thought dodging more bullets.

"Kid clear a path!" Siobhan directed, jumping into the air and came crashing back down slamming her hammer and using her earth powered to create a small seismic event of her own to cause many cultists to end up flying into things. She then shrunk her hammer and placed it in her bag. Racing ahead of his teammates Kid Flash slammed bodily into cultists that were blocking their path and sped through the door they came through, followed closely by Aqualad, Siobhan, Robin, and Miss Martian. Superboy landed near the door but the mammoth was on him in an instant. The clone pushed back for a second, then spun around, still holding the monter's hands, and hurled it into a group of cultists that were trying to catch them. Superboy slammed the door shut, staying still long enough to make sure that the door was locked before taking off after the rest of the team.

The mammoth barreled though the door like it was nothing then charged, after the cultists flooded in behind the monster firing at the retreating heroes. "Superboy, Siobhan, the support beams!" Aqualad yelled. They both nodded, then swiftly punched through the wooden support beams that were holding the mine shaft up. The cultists fell back to avoid being crushed by the falling rocks. The monster just looked impassively at the wall of earth and rocks that stood between him and the heroes, before turning around and walking back to Cobra.

* * *

A warm light filled the room as Siobhan made a fire ball and floating just above her hand. Robin stood staring at the wall that blocked them off from the factory. "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" he asked himself out loud.

"You do have the most experience." Siobhan conceded, lowering her hand but keeping the ball of fire in the middle of the room. "But, perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared." he said making the rest of the team look at her confused.

"Fighting along side Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new. And the leader must be clear, explicit, and cannot vanish and expect others to play in an unknown plan." Aqualad explained to Robin.

"Oh, so I'm suppose to hold everyone's hands!" Robin shot back angrily, whirling around to face the atlantean. "Gah, who am I kidding. You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I could run circles-" Kid started

"Wally come on." Robin stopped him. "You know he's the one, we all do."

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious." Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Could've told ya." Superboy agreed.

"You got my vote." Siobhan said.

Everyone looked at Kid Flash expectantly. "Okay." he said finally, grinning at their new leader.

"Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders." Aqualad said with a smile putting his hand onto Robin's shoulder. "You were born to lead this team, mabey not now but soon. Siobhan, what's the plan?"

"Wait, what?" Siobhan asked confused and a little surprised. "But you're the leader."

"Ah but who is going to be the leader when he isn't here, and I believe that you are the best choice beautiful." Kid said while flirting with her again causing her to arch an eye brow at him, and didn't notice that Superboy was slightly glaring at him.

"Kid is right, Aqualad would need a second in command if he's unable to 'lead' on missions." Miss Martian explained remembering what Siobhan said about being second in command.

"And I saw what you can do and Siobhan you're perfect for the job! What do you say?" Robin asked.

Siobhan thought for a moment and answered "Alright. I accept." she replied with a bright smile. "Alright, priority one is making sure that the shipment doesn't get off this island." she said going into mission mode.

"Funny," Robin grinned, "I had the same thought."

* * *

"Sabotage." Sportsmaster said at the helicopter. "Robin?" he asked Cobra.

"Undoubtedly." Cobra agreed. "Find the problem. Fix it." he ordered Shimmer. She bowed and walked to the helicopter.

"Master," a cultist said approaching with the mammoth at his side, "should we send search parties after the intruders?"

"Don't be absurd." Cobra said disdainfully. "They'll come to us." with that he lead the mercenary back towards the factory.

* * *

"Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer. But it still doesn't track." Robin told the others, looking at a holoscreen as they ran. "He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or get Cobra to do his dirty work."

"But none of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom. That took some major nerdage." Kid Flash added as they ran through the tunnel.

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'." Aqualad said as they approached the end of the mine shaft.

Suddenly Bane stepped in front of the entrance, dropping a vial on the ground at his feet. His muscels had aslo increased in size. "Halt niños." he told them, holding up a detonator. "I'm feeling, explosive." green lights blinked on around the top of the entrance of the tunnel. This made Siobhan pissed, first he was the reason why they were fighting in the factory and now he was doing this.

"You betrayed us! Why?" Aqualad gasped.

"I wanted my factory back." Bane states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_*Kid, you'll need a running start.*_ Siobhan stated, causing Kid to start backing up.

"I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies, or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly to avenge their fallen sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane said holding up the detenator, not noticing a black blur that sped past him until his thumb didn't hit the detonation button. Looking down in shock when he saw that it was no longer in his hand.

"With what?" Kid Flash asked from his resting spot against a tree behind Bane. "This trigger thingy?" he taunted holding up the detonator. Roaring, Bane tried to punch Kid Flash only to be yanked into the air by Miss Martian's telekinesis.

"Finally." Superboy said with a smirk walking with Siobhan under Bane's floating form and both got in a fighting stance. "Drop him." she told Miss Martian. The green girl lowered her hand, dropping Bane right into Siobhan's and Superboy's uppercut.

* * *

Back at the factory, the cultists had finished repairing the helicopter that Sportsmaster had arrived in. "The helicopter is operational exalted one." a cultist informed Lord Cobra. Sportsmaster, who was carrying the case, began walking towards the helicopter then stopped when a gray blur raced through the cultist ranks, scattering them. Then sections of the ground, where some of the cultists were standing, shot up sending them into the air then came crashing back down knocking the out.

"Take the shipment!" Cobra ordered as more of his cultists began firing at the intruder.

Superboy landed hard in front of the helicopter, creating yet another crator, smirking towards mammoth "Go again?" As mammoth charged, ignoring the cultist in his way who was knocked aside by Kid Flash, a torrent of water slammed into it's side courtesy of Aqualad. "Sorry not the plan." Superboy said with a smile. No sooner the smile on his face disappeared as Sportsmaster appeared behind him, attacking him with a lazor crossbow. It wasn't really harming him, it was just ticking Superboy off. Miss Martian hovered behind him in camouflage mode, ready to act when the criminal backflipped on top of her then he wrapped an arm around her neck before continuing to fire at the clone.

Meanwhile Kid Flash raced by a cultist and knocked him out with a swift punch. "Souvenir." he said, holding up the man's black mask before speeding off again. The next instant a bolo wrapped around Shimmer, unbalancing her and sending her to the ground hard. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty." Robin said.

"True." Cobra said pulling off his cloak to reveal the bald head, bare chest and greyish skin underneath. "But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer." Robin grinned and launched a flying knee strike that was blocked effortlessly. Robin dropped to the ground and tried to sweep his leg out from under him but Cobra simpely lifted his foot a bit then grabbed Robin's ankle when tries a high kick and landed a powerful kick of his own, sending the boy wonder skidding back. "What's wrong boy?" Cobra asked when he saw Robin grit his teeth. "You look disconcerted."

Kid Flash continued to speed through the cultists and taking them out swiftly while Aqualad and Siobhan, who was now standing next to him, continued to push the monster back with the current of water. Putting one of his hilts back in its holder on his back the atlantean and the elf stuck a hand into the stream that Aqualad was making and they channeled electricity though it, electrocuting the beast. The mammoth roared for several seconds before falling over smoking. Aqualad put the second hilt back as his tattoos on his arms stopped glowing.

Sportsmaster was backing up into the helicopter while he kept shooting Superboy, and was still holding Miss Martian captive as he entered the helicopter until an arrow was shot at the lazor crossbow causing him to drop it. Sportsmaster, Miss Martian, and Superboy looked in the direction from where the arrow came from, to see Siobhan holding up a bow that was black and had six small blood red crystals, 3 on one side and 3 on the other, sticking out of it and was prepaired to release another arrow.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Friend. Before I fire this one straight into you eye." she snarled at the blonde criminal that was holding her best friend. At first they were having an intense staring contest, but things got more heated up when Siobhan channeled her fire power into the bow making flames appear. "I won't ask again. Let her go!" she said, letting him know that she was dead serious. He threw Miss Martian at Superboy then pulled out a knife and threw it at Siobhan, when she was distracted by Miss Martian being thrown, not missing it's target.

"AAARRRGGHH!" Siobhan screamed in pain as the knife penetrated right into her thigh, with a little more than half of the blade went into her leg, the flames quickly died as Siobhan dropped the bow and arrow. She was about to collapse from the pain but thankfully Miss Martian was there to use her telekinesis to lower her nice and slowly to the ground. "Siobhan!" Superboy yelled as he and Miss Martian ran right over to the injured elf and kneeled down next to her.

Superboy slowly pulled her into his lap and gently placed his hand on the center of her back to help her sit up, and by doing so her head is now on his chest and under his chin while Miss Martian grabbed Siobhan's left hand and started to slightly squeeze. They could tell how much pain Siobhan was in just looking at her face was, her eyes were closed shut, she was gritting her teeth from the pain, and she was grasping her thigh with her free hand, with blood oozing out of the wound and getting all over the leg and her hand. She slowly opened her eyes to see Miss Martian and Superboy hovering over her with scared and concerened looks on their faces, she gave them a soft smile letting them know that she was going to be ok which made them let out a breath of relief.

Siobhan, Superboy and Miss Martian looked at Sportsmaster with anger, rage, and hatred written all over their faces,"Thanks for the workout but I gotta fly." he said walking into the helicopter. The three teens layed there for a moment, watching the helicopter fly away. Then Miss Martian smiled and held up the detonator Bane had tried to use on them, making Siobhan smile.

Inside the helicopter a green light blinked on a package of explosives that was attached to the wall in the back. Miss Martian pressed down on the detonation button, turning the small green light it red. On the helicopter, the blinking green light on the explosives also turned red signaling the detonation just before it happened. Sportsmaster grunted as the entire helicopter jerked from the force of the explosion. Looking back at the flames then down at the factory it didn't take Sportsmaster long to realize the helicopter was going down. Then he leapt from the falling aircraft, opening a parachute descending into the jungle.

Elsewhere, a tied up Bane growled as he watch the helicopter fall onto his factory making it explode in a massive ball of fire.

"Superboy." he heard Siobhan softly say his name gaining both his and Miss Martian's attention. "I need to please pull this stupid knife out of my leg." No matter how tough and strong Siobhan was, there are some things that she can't handle.

**1.** Ljolsafars can not handle extreme heat becasue their bodies are pretty much are water.

**2.** She is used to either getting injured from any monster from her home or getting hurt by spells and weapons where she grew up, but she never had a knife go into her leg.

**3.** Siobhan's father was the King of the House of Ballads so she's basically a princess, but she hated that life and didn't want anyone to know her title, and that her mom was The Fateless One.

**4.** Seeing the people that she loves and cares about get killed or injured.

**5.** Letting people see her cry or when she is in an emotional state.

"Ok." He said nodding at her. Superboy gestures to Miss Martian to where he was and she, like when she was electrocuted by Mr. Twister, genlty places Siobhan's head on her lap. Superboy went over to her injured thigh, held it down with one hand and grasped the knife embedded in her leg. "This is going to hurt, so on three." Both girls quickly nodded at him. "Ready. 1, 2. . .3." and he quickly yanked the knife out of the elf girl's leg, and she gasped in pain when the knife was pulled out then she sighed in relief that the damn stupid knife wasn't in her leg anymore "Thank you." Siobhan smiled brightly at Superboy causing him to have a light shade of pink on his cheeks. He smiled the same smile right back at her, while staring into her eyes, and said "You're welcome." having the same effect on her.

Miss Martian remembered where Siobhan keeps the bandages in her bag and very carefully reached into her bag, while Siobhan and Superboy were distracted staring at each other, and managed to grab the bandages without hurting herself. She didn't want to ruin the scene that was happening literally in front of her, but someone had to wrap Siobhan's wound. Miss Martian cleared her throat, gaining the attention of her best friend's and the boy that Siobhan, "Superboy can you wrap Siobhan's leg?" she asked handing him the gauze. "Sure." he said grabbing the bandages from the green skinned girl's hand and started to wrap up Siobhan's leg.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" Cobra growled as he firmly place his foot on Robin's chest.

"Good!" Robin shot back. "Because this mosquitoe's might concerted over your pain!" leaping back, the boy wonder landed in front of Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Siobhan, and Superboy who was helping her stand up because of her wound, that somehow stopped bleeding. She had her left arm wrapped around Superboy's neck as her right was grasping his right hand his right arm was wrapped around her waist, and with her putting most of her weight on her other leg.

"Another time then." Cobra said stepping back into the shadows and disappearing. Robin sprinted forward, trying to catch him but it was too late. Cobra was gone.

We picked the right guy to lead." Robin commented, turning back to Aqualad. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." he laughed. He turned around and noticed Siobhan's leg wrapped up by bandages."Siobhan what happened?!" he exclaimed causing Kid Flash and Aqualad to now notice her wound.

"Sportsmaster took a cheap shot by throwing a damn knife at me when I got distracted, bad on my part there, and when the knife penetrated my thigh." she explained while gently touching her bandaged thigh. "But the good news is that the bleeding stopped and I'll be 100% healed by tomorrow." she added.

"But you just said that a knife was in your leg, how can the bleeding stop and how can it be 100% healed by tomorrow?" Kid Flash asked the questions that was on everyones, except Miss Martian's, mind. "Here's the thing about ljolsafars, we have the ability to heal a lot faster than a human." she said showing everyone her bandaged thigh. Then Miss Martian remembered that Siobhan brought some health potions, "Siobhan don't you have health potions? If you take one now it can heal right away." she said what she was thinking.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot." Siobhan said while reaching into her bag, holding a small vial with a red liquid inside between her thumb and index finger and showing it to her team. "Health potion?" Robin asked quirking an eyebrow. "Yeah. Good news is that it can heal any injury, but this is only a minor health potion it can still heal just not as fast as a greater or excellent health potion, and the bad news is. Superboy can you pull the cork off please?" she asked which he did with no complaints pulled cork off the vial and immediately the smell filled both the clone's nostrils, and Siobhan is used to the smell and the taste so it didn't bug her anymore, Superboy quickly turned his head away and Siobhan took a single gulp and did a great job not making gagging noises or making a grossed out face or both.

"Gah, what is that made of?! It smells really bad!"

Hearing him complain about the smell and the face he was making made Siobhan laugh catching him off guard. "Sorry." she said after a few minutes of laughing. "And look. 100% healed now." she said taking a step away from Superboy then removing the bandages revealing her now healed thigh, and no scar on it either.

* * *

**Mount Justice, ****August 4, 01:06 EDT.**

"A simple recon mission." Batman growled very close to Aqualad's face. "Observe and report. You'll each recieve a written evaluation detailing in your many mistakes." he told all of them while walking the line they were in. "Until then, good job." he finished more softly getting surprised looks from the young heroes. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads, determines character." he said earning smiles from everyone.

* * *

Hey sorry this took me forever to type. But now chapter 3 is up and I will try my best to quickly finish chatper 4 as soon as I can.

This is Keller75863548274483 saying bye-bye.


End file.
